ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Untitled Morphle film/Credits
Here are the credits for the upcoming multinational animated untitled Morphle film. Opening Credits Warner Bros. Pictures presents A Moonbug Entertainment Production More coming soon! Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Jennifer Yuh Nelson Co-Directed by Jayson Thiessen Produced by Bonnie Arnold Co-Produced by Glenn Ficarra and John Requa Executive Producers Chris McKay Sam Register Nicholas Stoller Story by Jared Stern Screenplay by Noah Baumbach David Lindsay-Abaire and Merel Hamers Based on "My Magic Pet Morphle" by Arthur Van Merwijk Directors of Photography Peter Field Paul Johnson Edited by Claire Knight Music by John Powell and Benjamin Wallfisch Starring the Voice Talents of Coming soon! Second Part of the Credits Pre-Production Services by Warner Animation Group Feature Animation Services by A. Film Production A/S Bardel Entertainment Deluxe Animation Studios Mercury Filmworks The Sergio Pablos Animation Studios Snipple Animation Studios Tonic DNA Warner Bros. Animation Xilam Animation and Yowza! Animation Visual Effects and CGI Animation Services by Reel FX Animation Studios Production Designers Ruben Hickman Fred Warter Associate Production Designers Ronald A. Kurniawan Paul Lasaine Art Directors Rebecca Dart Bill Perkins Assistant Art Director Kentaro Akiyama Visual Effects Supervisors Steven Fahey Michel Gagné Visual Effects Directors Jeff Fowler Dan Glass Tim Miller Sam Nicholson Tim Smit Visual Effects Producer Julian Dimsey Visual Effects Executive Producers Scott F. Johnston Al Shier Visual Effects Associate Producer Philipp Wolf Visual Effects Designer Michel Gagné Visual Effects Production Coordinator Ashley Bellm Heads of Story Emily Dean Ovi Nedelcu Story Directors Tim Hodge Maggie Kang Edgar Martins Dan Povenmire Story Producer David Story Story Co-Producer Ryan Harris Story Executive Producers Stephen David Tim Story Story Associate Producers Lauren Katz Emily Moore Story Supervisors Doron Meir Aurian Redson Story Production Coordinators Mike Gosselin Mallory Sparr Head of Visual Development J. Michael Spooner Visual Development Supervisors Jim Martin Luis Mejía Concept Supervisor Jongkyu Kim Character Design Supervisor Thomas Perkins Prop Design Supervisor Christine Bian Background Design Supervisors Christine Bian Fred J. Hofheinz Color Key Supervisor Luis Mejía Visual Development Production Coordinator Christopher Vigil Heads of Layout William H. Frake III Steve Lumley James C.J. Williams Gil Zimmerman Layout Directors Olivier Adam Ross dela Vega Layout Supervisor John C. Hill Head of Camera Oliver Cary Camera Director Ray Dumas Camera Supervisor Patrick Buchanan Layout and Camera Production Coordinator Mallory Sparr Head of Workbook William H. Frake III Workbook Director Olivier Adam Workbook Supervisor Uwe Saegner Heads of Animation Ken Duncan Simon Otto Animation Directors Eric Goldberg Merel Hamers Larry Huber Don Judge Sergio Pablos Animation Producer Tom Klein Animation Executive Producers Spike Brandt Tony Cervone Animation Associate Producer Brandi Young Animation Supervisors James Baxter Joe Giampapa Takeshi Imamura Don Judge Frans Vischer Animation Production Coordinators Margaret Glaser Andrew J. Lee Christopher J. Sacco Head of Backgrounds Dennis Venizelos Background Directors Jongnam Kim Hyunhee Oh Jangho Park Background Supervisors Kentaro Akiyama Greg Gibbons Vince Toyama Head of Clean-Up Animation Trevor Tamboline Clean-Up Animation Director Damil Bryant Clean-Up Animation Supervisor Vera Pacheco Head of Inbetween Animation Hiroyuki Horiuchi Inbetween Animation Director Chiharu Sato Inbetween Animation Supervisor Yukari Kaku Head of Digital Production Mark Rocchio Digital Production Director Eric Swanborg Digital Production Supervisor Jonathon Tinsay Associate Producer Kristen Murtha Production Manager Nelson Lee Supervising Sound Editors Michael Babcock Tom Myers Matthew Wood Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Sound Designers Michael Babcock Tom Myers Gary Rydstrom Re-Recording Mixers Michael Babcock David E. Fluhr Randy Thom Casting by Matthew Jon Beck Mary Hidalgo Ruth Lambert Unit Production Manager R.J. Mino First Assistant Director Michael J. Moore Second Assistant Director Benjamin Cairns Executive in Charge of Production Jay Bastian Cast Coming soon! Third Part of the Credits Additional Feature Animation Services by Anikey Studios Ánima Estudios Cartoon Saloon Chromosphere Studio Copa Studio Copernicus Studios DR Movie Digital eMation Dong Woo Animation Duncan Studio Feitong Cartoon Guru Studio Lupus Films Mono Animation Phantomas Studio Creative Factory Pierrot Red Animation Studio Red Kite Animation Renegade Animation Studio Ghibli Studio Mir The Answer Studio Co., Ltd. Toon City Animation Top Draw Animation and Wang Film Productions Additional Visual Effects and CGI Animation Services by Method Studios DNEG and Blur Studio Production Accountant Andrea McCarthy Paul Production Supervisor Bobbie Page Script Coordinator Rachel Reuben Visual Development Visual Development Leads TBA Visual Development Artists TBA Story Lead Story Artists TBA Senior Story Artist TBA Story Artists TBA Additional Story Artists TBA Story Revisionists TBA Concept Lead Character Designer TBA Character Designers TBA Lead Prop Designer TBA Prop Designers TBA Lead Background Designer TBA Background Designers TBA Editorial Coming soon! Production Coming soon! United States Unit Layout Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Background Coming soon! Clean-up Animation Coming soon! Inbetween Animation Coming soon! Visual Effects Coming soon! CGI Animation Coming soon! Scene Planning/Set-up Coming soon! Compositing Coming soon! Final Scene Planning Coming soon! Final Compositing Coming soon! Digital Cel Painting Coming soon! Animation Check Coming soon! Digital Check Coming soon! Final Check Coming soon! Scanning Coming soon! Color Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Technology Coming soon! United States Second Unit Coming soon! United Kingdom Unit Coming soon! Canada Unit Coming soon! Denmark Unit Coming soon! Netherlands Unit Coming soon! France Unit Coming soon! Spain Unit Coming soon! Mexico Unit Coming soon! Brazil Unit Coming soon! Ireland Unit Coming soon! Peru Unit Coming soon! Chile Unit Coming soon! Argentina Unit Coming soon! China Unit Coming soon! Japan Unit Coming soon! South Korea Unit Coming soon! Taiwan Unit Coming soon! Phillippines Unit Coming soon! Post Production Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Songs Coming soon! Special Thanks Coming soon! Production Babies Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits Coming soon! Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits